Nobody But Me
by xxthegoodlifexx
Summary: Robin gets more than he bargained for.


_Written a couple of years ago for the prompt, 'Character is unexpectedly experienced'._

* * *

"She wasn't very pretty anyway,"

Vlad sniped, pulling a drawer of his dresser out and reaching a hand into the cavity. He handed him a packet of sweets and Robin looked at him incredulously for a moment before taking it. He should have known that Vlad would waste his vampire cunning on something as innocent as confectionary.

"You can do much better."

Robin just concentrated on getting the packet open. He didn't really want to talk about it. Even if Vlad was forcing himself to be horrible about someone in an attempt to cheer him up. Vlad sat down next to him, taking a sweet and watching him expectantly. As ever, Vlad brought out the worst in him,

"I know."

He really wasn't hungry; he put the packet down and stared unseeingly at the far wall. Vlad was still watching and he swallowed harshly, fighting against the urge to cry. He wanted Vlad to think he didn't care that he'd been dumped. Again.

Because, if Vlad was going to think about him – something which, although he'd sooner become a scout than admit, he liked to at least imagine Vlad did a lot - he didn't want it to be tinged with pity and the memory of him crying like a girl. Especially when Chantal hadn't even had the decency to tear up as she'd given him the push.

"The thing is," Vlad said hesitantly, leaning closer, "You're always looking in the wrong places."

"Now you're sounding like my Mam," Robin choked out, glad his voice didn't sound too strained. What sort of advice was that anyway? Girls would be even less likely to fling themselves at him if he started frequenting Ian and Paul's favourite hangouts, something his Mam seemed incapable of understanding. Being in a 'normal' setting was not going to make him any more desirable.

Vlad didn't move away, expression weirdly intense, "That's not what I meant." Robin frowned at him in confusion, taking in Vlad's dark eyes and the small smile on his face. If he hadn't known Vlad for years he'd say he looked… seductive. He almost laughed at the thought. Even if Vlad were capable of such a look, which he doubted, he wouldn't direct it at him. Worst luck.

And then, as if to confirm how much it had been the result of his own pathetic wishful thinking, it was gone, Vlad's smile guileless and open. "I know it's not much consolation, but I'm off this week. We can go and see that film." He shrugged, "You'll just have to snuggle up to me instead."

Doing his best to just score the last few words – and the torment they inspired – from his mind, Robin nodded. "Yeah, it's supposed to be really gory."

Vlad nodded decisively, taking another handful of sweets. "See, we don't need girls to have a good time."

No, Robin thought, reaching for the packet for nothing more than a distraction from his mind's treacherous reaction to the statement, they didn't.

* * *

"Not going to be scared now?" Robin grinned at the scowl on Vlad's face. He was fit when he was angry.

"I had more blood for breakfast than you're going to see in your entire life."

Robin raised an eyebrow and took another handful of popcorn. "I don't think it's quite the same when you're drinking it out of a Duckula mug."

"I was not," Vlad protested. Then smirked, "I keep that one for you."

"Really?" Robin laughed, earning glares from the people around them. Whispering he went on, "I'd be a proper vampire."

Vlad leaned in closer, mindful, Robin thought, of their fellow audience members, "I am a proper vampire." Vlad's breath skittered across his ear and suddenly Robin didn't feel like laughing. He breathed deeply through his nose, trying not to think about how close Vlad was, only for a wave of want to wash over him, the smell of Vlad's aftershave seeming to surround him.

Swallowing, he whispered back, "A proper vampire wouldn't keep refusing my neck."

He glanced across at Vlad then and his breath caught. In the dim light Vlad's eyes were dark, almost black as they focussed on the mentioned body part. Try as he might he couldn't keep himself from imagining Vlad just leaning closer and pressing lips to his neck. Not even to feed, but just because he wanted to.

His pulse was racing, jeans becoming uncomfortably tight. Vlad wasn't helping, his gaze lingering, their sides pressed together where he'd been stupid enough to put the arm rest up. Then, a scream sounded on screen, and the spell was broken. Vlad sat back a little, although their sides were still touching, and returned his gaze to the film, smiling,

"If you washed it more often, I might think about it."

Not sure if it was relief or disappointment he was feeling at the return to their usual banter, Robin plastered a grin on his face anyway, "The dirt adds a bit of flavour to it, doesn't it?"

Vlad gave him a coy look, "I bet that's what you tell all the vampires."

"Nah," Robin shrugged, glancing across at him. "Only the special ones."

Vlad beamed in amusement and Robin found himself wishing, even harder than usual, that Vlad could understand what he was doing to him.

* * *

Robin liked it when he had a girlfriend because it took his mind off how badly he fancied Vlad. Fantasising about his best friend was doubly off limits when he had a girl to think about. Not that it actually stopped him doing it; it just stopped him doing it every waking second of the day.

"You know what we haven't done for ages?" Vlad said, breaking through his thoughts and interrupting his gormless staring at their subject. Vlad didn't wait for an answer, "Go clubbing."

"Yeah?" he frowned. It was with good reason. Every time they went they could hardly move for the crowds of girls swarming around Vlad, minds addled with the scent of vampire pheromones. He wished he had their excuse.

The worst thing was that Vlad was so oblivious, once going so far as to tell him that a girl giving Vlad serious come-to-bed eyes that she must be looking at him. Robin supposed he should be thankful that Vlad had the faith in his ability to attract members of the opposite sex he found himself lacking.

Feeling distinctly sorry for himself, he said, "What's the point? I'm not going to 'ave any luck with you there, am I?" He fidgeted with the magazine in his hands, "They can't see how fit I am when you're doing your vampire thing."

Vlad cocked his head to one side, considering, "We can go somewhere it won't work."

"A vampire club?" Robin asked excitedly. Now that would be cool.

"No," Vlad gave him a disapproving look. "I don't want to see my best friend become an aperitif."

"Ooh, get you," he raised an eyebrow, "very posh." He wanted to grin in spite of the sting of disappointment at not getting to experience vampire night life. Vlad did care.

Vlad didn't look amused. "Do you want to go or not?"

He thought about it. Would it be wise to go and get drunk with Vlad, without the usual distraction of a girl hanging on his arm to remind him why it was a bad idea to try and snog him, no matter how fit he was looking? On the other hand did he really want to pass up an opportunity to legitimately fall all over him? He already knew the answer,

"What time were you thinking?"

Vlad's entire demeanour changed, until he was beaming all across his face. "Trust me, this is going to be the best night of your life."

* * *

"Robin!" Paul was bellowing up the stairs, signalling that Vlad must be at the door. He gave the mirror one last appraising look; it would have to do. He felt like a girl, making his way through every shirt he owned and sitting around restlessly waiting for Vlad to come and collect him.

It all seemed worth it when Vlad smiled up at him from the bottom of the stairs, like something out of an awful American teen movie. Luckily Ian was on hand to ruin the similarity, barrelling past him with an armful of dirty crockery, en route to the kitchen.

"Where are we going then?" He greeted Vlad, shrugging into his coat and heading out into the cold night air.

"It's a surprise," Vlad grinned widely. "Come on, we'll be late for the bus."

"The bus?" At least that ruled out Stokely's rubbish nightlife. Karaoke in the Blood and Hound had never been his favourite way of spending an evening. Smirking, he added, "You really are spoiling me."

Vlad rolled his eyes, "Don't I always?" He stuffed his hands into his pockets, ducking his chin into the collar of his coat for protection against the wind, "If you're very good I might even stretch to a return ticket."

"Don't get carried away now, Vlad," Robin responded, tone mocking. "I don't want you making promises you can't keep."

"Robin," Vlad said, tone enough to make Robin look at him curiously, taking in the oddly smug expression on Vlad's face. "I always keep my promises."

Yeah, he thought, mouth suddenly dry; Vlad probably did.

* * *

In the event they didn't get return tickets, Vlad grinning and telling him there wouldn't be any buses running when he saw fit to let him go home. Robin found Vlad's confidence that the night was going to be brilliant mildly amusing. Then again, he supposed Vlad didn't invariably get home from spending nights out with him feeling frustrated and jealous and lovesick.

Not outside of his pathetic daydreams, anyway.

Vlad's enthusiasm only increased throughout the journey and, by the time they were getting off the bus, Robin was almost looking forward to it himself. Town was already busy, guys loitering about and girls walking huddled close together for the warmth their barely-there clothing couldn't provide them with.

They rounded a corner onto the main street and almost collided with one such group, his stomach sinking at the sight of Chantal in its midst. In spite of Vlad's predictions to the contrary, she didn't look at all like she was regretting her decision to chuck him. Vlad slid an arm round his shoulders in a show of silent support, for which Robin was grateful.

Chantal, who had never liked Vlad for reasons he couldn't fathom – Everyone liked Vlad. It was what made him such a rubbish vampire. – sneered at both of them. "I see you didn't waste any time, Count." Her friends giggled and Robin scowled. Having a go at Vlad was just uncalled for.

"There was no need for that," Robin told her, satisfied to see her looking a little ashamed. She shrugged awkwardly,

"Sorry."

"It's alright," he managed a fairly painless smile. Vlad's hold tightened a little, fingers wrapped firmly around his shoulder.

"Come on!" One of Chantal's friends protested, "It's freezing out 'ere!" The rest smiled apologetically, even Chantal, and departed with a listless, 'see you around.' He was surprised that the brush off didn't bother him that much. He suspected it had a lot to do with the fact that Vlad was draped around him.

"So," he cleared his throat, secretly thrilling that Vlad didn't remove his arm even as they started walking again, "Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

Vlad looked at him closely, checking to see if he was upset, he was sure. Seemingly satisfied he wasn't going to start sobbing into his shoulder, Vlad said, "We're almost there." He used his grip on him to lead his steps, leading him down the next turning, the heavy pulse of the club seeming to reverberate around them.

Robin stared at Vlad in shock. "Here?"

Vlad shrugged casually, although his gaze was still concerned, "I know you get sick of the girls being all over me." He glanced up at the sign, and then back at Robin, "It won't be a problem here."

"I don't believe this," Robin shook his head, a thousand thoughts whizzing through his head. "You've brought me to a gay bar."

"We don't have to go in, if you don't want to."

Robin hesitated, trying to figure out what to do. Vlad's arm, still resting against him, was making the task no easier. What if Vlad realised that he liked guys when they were in there? What if Vlad realised he liked him? Vlad had never shown the slightest interest in anyone, he'd be beyond freaked out he was certain.

The arm slid from his shoulder then, Vlad's eyes on the ground as he made to turn and leave. It finally spurred him into making a decision. "Where are you going? You promised me this was going to be the best night of my life."

Vlad grinned, putting a hand on his back and steering him towards the entrance. "Don't worry. It will."

* * *

Once they were inside Robin couldn't think why he had agreed to it. He felt like an idiot, standing self-consciously with Vlad at the bar, doing his best not to make eye-contact with anyone. Or gape openly. Whilst he had been harbouring an intense desire to snog Vlad senseless for years, the practicalities of such a move had always remained strictly theoretical.

But, now, right in front of them there were two guys attempting to extract each other's tonsils, pressed so close together as to be almost indecent. All he could think about was doing the same to Vlad, pressing him back against a wall and kissing him with all the passion of years of unrequited longing.

Vlad, as usual, was blissfully unaware. Humming and drumming his fingers against his glass and generally looking more fresh faced and angelic than any vampire had a right to. The guys were groping now and he had to look away, before Vlad noticed what the sight was doing to him.

"Drink these," Vlad instructed him then, handing him two shot glasses, "then we're going to go and dance." He gave Vlad a suspicious look, noting the lack of alcohol in his own hands, and then accepting that Vlad knew him well enough to know he'd never move without the extra lubrication and downed them.

He coughed and grimaced as the liquid burned its way down his throat. "What was in that!?"

"That's for me to know," Vlad grabbed at his arm, "Come on."

He let himself be led onto the dance floor, mind hazy enough not to overly care that everybody would probably think they were a couple and that he couldn't dance to save his life. Vlad, of course, looked amazing no matter what he was doing. Shuffling, or jumping about an excitable ten year old, it was all the same; he hoped it was a vampire thing.

It wasn't as if he was the only person who thought so, either. There might not be girls everywhere trying to paw at Vlad, but he was still attracting plenty of attention from both genders. The jealousy that simmered at the knowledge was nothing new; what was new was the lack of accompanying despair. Nobody approached them, slinking up to Vlad looking better than he could ever hope to.

He couldn't even bring himself to care that it was the probable result of everyone being able to see how badly he wanted Vlad. Not when Vlad's entire attention was focussed on him, clear blue eyes never straying.

Vlad was so close it was intoxicating, filling his head with all sorts of unsuitable thoughts. Like how good it would be to reach out and slide a hand around Vlad's hip, pull him closer still. And then – then – he was actually doing it, heart hammering in fear even as he crushed his mouth against Vlad's, excitement coursing through him as Vlad slid an arm around him in return, head angling to deepen the kiss.

He took full advantage, one hand tangling in Vlad's hair, scarcely able to believe that it was really happening. Vlad was really pressed flush against him, really thrusting his tongue into his mouth. He was starting to feel dizzy from lack of air when Vlad pulled away, just enough to let him see his face.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Vlad asked, one hand touching his jaw tenderly, the other wrapped possessively round the small of his back. His gaze was dark and intense, like nothing Robin had ever seen from him, "Because once we start, I'm not going to let you stop."

Robin swallowed, knees feeling weak with lust. Whenever he'd imagined this moment – which was a lot – it had been soft kisses against Vlad's cheek. Reassurances that he wouldn't rush Vlad, wouldn't do anything he didn't want. Not once had he ever imagined that Vlad – sweet, innocent, naïve Vlad – would be looking up at him like that. Wordlessly he nodded, not trusting his voice.

Vlad grinned then, knowing and seductive, and Robin was glad the other boy was pushing him up against the wall, plundering his mouth like he'd earlier imagined himself doing to Vlad, because he wasn't at all sure he could have stayed upright without the extra support. The music pulsed around them, Vlad undulating against him with the beat, dropping his head to lavish attention on his neck. Sucking at the sensitive skin until he couldn't see straight.

It was only when Vlad finally moved away from his neck he realised they were still in the middle of a club, that people had been watching as he writhed and groaned under Vlad's ministrations. Vlad smirked, eyes almost black, "Having a good time?"

"We need to go," his voice sounded strange, low and desperate, "Right now."

Vlad took his hand, pulling him away from the wall and towards the cloakroom, "Good call."

* * *

The ride home was torture, Vlad sitting too close, and laying a hand on his leg even as he directed the taxi driver through Stokely's darkened streets. Robin bit at his lip and stared out of the window, trying not to think about how hard he was, or how good Vlad's fingers felt, tracing patterns on his denim clad thighs.

When they reached the castle they climbed the stairs to Vlad's bedroom silently, anticipation thick in the air. Vlad had him pressed against the door the instant he shut it, throwing off his coat and tearing Robin's off him with hasty movements, dropping them both to the floor.

"Last chance to back out," Vlad said, pinning him in place, gaze flickering between his eyes and his lips. "If we do this then, that's it. No more girls. Nobody but me." Vlad's hands trailed up under Robin's shirt, the initial cold quickly fading as Vlad's skin absorbed his body heat and he muttered darkly, "None of them were ever good enough for you."

He couldn't have spoken if his life depended on it, not with Vlad's hands all over him, and his fangs flashing in the candlelight. Instead he clutched at Vlad feverishly, leaning in to kiss him again, stroking his tongue along the sharpened enamel and revelling in the way Vlad keened in response, breaking away to pant and pull them back towards his bed.

Robin found himself on his back, Vlad draped on top of him, working on the buttons of his shirt with a gratifying hint of desperation. He lifted up for Vlad to remove it, reaching out to help Vlad take his own off. Vlad scrabbled at his belt buckle, kissing him wetly as they both awkwardly manoeuvred out of the rest of their clothing in a flurry of motion.

That done Vlad pushed him back down gently, but firmly, with a hand to his chest, and then proceeded to stare at him. Robin squirmed uncomfortably under the scrutiny, glancing down at his own gangly limbs and the painful rash-like flush spreading across his pale skin with a grimace. Vlad however traced it reverently, "You're so beautiful."

Robin thought Vlad was either mad or a liar; he couldn't keep up his usual confidence when he was lying there naked and vulnerable. The covert glimpses he'd sneaked of Vlad in the changing rooms at school on the other hand had not prepared him for the reality of having yards and yards of perfect milky flesh stretched out next to him.

"It's true," Vlad crooned noticing his expression. He leaned in to whisper in his ear, the cool air making him shiver. "I've wanted you for so long." The hand on his chest moved, thumb rasping over one nipple, making Robin's breath come in excited shallow pants, "I'm going to keep you upall night."

"Vlad," he managed, arching up against him in the hope of encouraging him to do more than stare at him with those dark heated eyes. He didn't want to disappoint Vlad but he got the impression that last was one promise Vlad wouldn't be able to keep. If Vlad didn't hurry up he was going to come just from the prospect of Vlad touching him.

The hands on his chest soothed downwards, over his hip bones and still further; nails scraping lightly at his thighs making him throw his head back and bite at his lip.

"Tell me what you want me to do," Vlad said in a voice far steadier than Robin thought his own would have been were the situation reversed. Vlad's hands kept stroking the length of his quivering thighs, so close but nowhere near enough to where he wanted them. Clutching his fingers into Vlad's duvet to keep them from wrapping around himself, or clenching tightly in Vlad's hair, he whined,

"I want you to touch me."

Vlad smirked mischievously, looking down at his hands, "I am touching you."

Robin groaned, skin prickling with want. He'd never done anything like this before, teasing and tormenting relentlessly. "Please, Vlad." He thought Vlad was going to give in then, watching through slitted eyes as he reached out, only to stop at the last moment, hovering just out of reach.

"Here?"

He nodded frantically, determining that, when he wasn't being driven half insane with lust, Vlad was going to pay for this.

He was strung so tight with tension it felt like something was about to snap. Vlad, he was learning, had a more than a passing acquaintance with vampire cruelty after all.

"What should I touch you with?" Vlad's eyes were sparkling, expression over-innocent. "My hand?" He brushed the backs of his knuckles up the length of his cock, the touch soft and careful. Robin strained up into it, feeling sweat trickle down his neck, groaning and panting. He was so close.

Vlad took his hand away and, just for a moment, he seriously considered kicking him. But then Vlad was moving, pressing kisses to his hipbones before sliding his lips down, mouth wet and surprisingly warm and he couldn't speak, or breathe, or think. Shaking and white knuckled as Vlad swallowed around him, coming harder than just about ever.

Even when he finally forced his eyes back open it took a moment before Vlad was more than a blur, stroking at his hair and pressing kisses to his flushed cheek. "I thought you said you were going to be keeping me up all night," he smirked, limbs feeling heavy and uncooperative.

Vlad grinned, gaze raking up and down his form before meeting his eye again. "That was nothing. I'm not done with you yet." He didn't know where Vlad had become an expert, probably didn't want to know. The nobody but me thing had better work both ways he thought absently, or Vlad would unlive to seriously regret it.

"I told you," Vlad whispered in his ear, trailing kisses along his jaw bone, "I always keep my promises." And then Vlad was kissing him properly, in control and demanding in a way that was getting him hot and bothered all over again. He could feel Vlad pressed against his hip and tentatively touched his hand against him, afraid that Vlad would be put off by his obvious inexperience.

He needn't have worried. Vlad broke away from his mouth to moan his name, self-control finally slipping as he rocked into Robin's grip. Robin tangled his other hand in Vlad's hair, guiding his mouth back to his own, arching up against Vlad at the feel of sharp fangs against his lower lip.

When Vlad broke away again he let him go, grip tightening as Vlad dropped his head to his neck instead, sucking harshly at the mark he had made earlier. "Oh God, Vlad," he was panting again, conceding that maybe Vlad had been telling the truth, "I want you to-" He cried out, Vlad shifting abruptly, sinking fangs deep into his shoulder where they wouldn't do permanent damage, shuddering against him as he came.

He stroked a hand across Vlad's back as he calmed down, slowly retracting his hold on his shoulder. Vlad looked sheepish when he met his gaze, touching careful fingers to the puncture wounds. "Sorry."

Robin smiled, "It's alright. I've always wanted you to bite me."

Vlad grinned back, his touch becoming enticing rather than concerned. "I've been thinking about it ever since you offered me your neck, the first day we met."

"Really?" He liked the idea. A lot.

"Yeah," Vlad pressed closer, "Do you know what else I've always wanted to do to you?"

He then proceeded to tell him, in detail. Then act it out, in detail. And then explain to him how much he had enjoyed it, in detail. By the time they could hear birds singing the dawn chorus he felt like perhaps Vlad had accidentally killed him and he'd somehow cheated his way into heaven. Vlad gazed across at him sappily, so that if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes he would never have believed Vlad were capable of the outright seduction of only minutes before.

"You're not going to go back to her, are you?" Vlad asked, tone tinged with anxiety as he snuggled into him, pulling the covers up around them.

"Don't be stupid, Vlad," he scoffed, wrapping an arm around Vlad and pulling him closer, just because he could. Voicing his earlier fears he added, "And you'd better not start making promises to anyone else either."

"Nah," Vlad said, and Robin could feel him smiling against his chest, "I only do that for specialbreathers."

Robin cuffed him lightly and shook his head, grinning himself. "I could go off you."

"No, you couldn't," Vlad yawned, "There's no escape now. You're stuck with me forever."

He found Vlad's hand and linked their fingers together, not caring it was inexcusably girly, "I can handle it."


End file.
